This invention relates to dimension measuring apparatus. More particularly, it relates to apparatus for digitally measuring the length of an object such as pipe.
In the production of large diameter pipe, each pipe is generally weighed and measured for length at the end of the production line. In the past, two men measured each pipe with a tape measure while the pipe was cradled in a weighing scale.
It is broadly old to digitally measure a dimension of an object by clamping the object between two sensors adapted to be driven along a common axis. In operation, the sensors are first caused to contact each other and a pulse count of zero is registered on a counter. The sensors are then separated, and pulses generated by each sensor are summed. The total number of pulses is then decremented as the sensors are moved toward each other until, upon clamping the object, a pulse number indicative of the measured dimension is registered.
Despite the foregoing, in the past no apparatus has been available for rapidly digitally measuring the length of large objects such as large diameter steel pipe. This pipe, which may be 14 to 80 feet long, must be accurately measured to within 5/100th of a foot.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for accurately measuring a dimension along an axis of a relatively large object.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide apparatus for accurately measuring the length of pipe.